Abbadear high school
by leftinthewreckage
Summary: Finn and his foster brother Jake have a nervous feeling about there new life in the city of Ooo, but to their suprise, they quickly make friends, learn new expiriences, and run into a little trouble on the side. Rated M for language and adult content.
1. Meeting new people

Hey Guys, This is my first fanfic so tell me what you think. If you don't like it I won't keep writing it, cause when a story is crap, its crap. No need to keep writing crap. ENJOY!

Adventure Time High school

Chapter 1: meeting new people

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Wha,? My alarm clock. As quickly as I could I hit the snooze button and fell back into bed. My mind stirred, not only from just waking up, but trying to figure out why I had set it the previous night. Just then my brother Jake knocked on my door.

"Hey Finn! You awake, you don't want to miss your first day."

Of course, now I remember. It was my first day as a freshman at Dr. King high. I had to admit I was always excited to start a new school year.

"Yeah, Im up." I replied, voice heavy with fatigue.

"Kay, Im gonna grab some breakfast." He said.

I got up and found my clothes neatly folded in my dresser, Jake must have done that last night. He was my foster brother. 22 months older than me, but cared for me like almost like a parent; considering they were both dead. I never new my birth parents, but my step father Joshua was a police man, shot with his own gun by a junkie in Purvis Missisippi. my step mother Margaret died from exesive drinking in 2001. Sometimes I felt bad about it, but I never new them to well, not as much as jake considering he was older. But Jake was more than enough to keep me company.

I pulled up my clothes, and brushed my teeth and hair and was on my way.

"Gonna eat anything finn?" Jake asked.

"Na, I'll get some breakfast at the cafeteria."

Jake walked me to the bus stop. We waited in the cold for about 5 minutes swatting angrilly at the pesky mosquitos. The bus finnaly came to get us out of there.

"Looks like were taking bus number 101 this year, remember that so you can find it on the way home." Jake said.

The doors opened and a somewhat old sweaty man with a lasy eye stared at us as if we didn't know what to do.

"Comin or what?"

I thought he would be annoying, but there was kindness in his voice, and he didn't seem to mind everyone talking.

We walked to the back of the bus. A few choices. Sit next to a goth girl who looked sophmore, big guy in a green T who was obviously a bully by the way he noogied the boy in front of him, or an empty seat where we could both sit. We took option number 3. When the bus took off the goth girl leaned over our seat. She seamed to make Jake nervous but I didn't mind.

"Sup guys, Im Marceline." She said.

"Im Finn, and this is Jake."

"You guys new or something?"

"Yeah, first year, who's that guy?" I said pointing at the Jock.

"That's Donnie, he's not the type to make friends with, plus, he reeks like he just rolled in the grass"

"Okay, right on" I said.

'This year probably won't be to bad' I thought to myself. 'Looks like we already found our first friend'

The bus came to a stop at the school and the doors opened up.

"So I'll see you guys at lunch?" She asked.

Jake gave me a silent "no" But I said yes anyways.

Later in the hallway everyone was all over the place, looking for their classrooms.

"Anyone know where-" I looked down at my schedule. "Mr. Petrikov's room is?"

Afew people walked up to me. A teenager who looked senior with jet black unkept hair, an asian boy with blond hair and pink highlights, holding his hand –okward-, a blond girl my age with a white bunny cap, a mixed girl, a pink haired girl, and… Marceline.

"Hey Marceline." I said.

"Oh hey, guys this is Finn, he rides my bus."

Most of them said Hi to me, then the Asian offered me a handshake blushing. This earned him a slap on the back of the neck from the senior.

"Bubba!" said the senior

"What, I was just saying hi." He said, obviously lying. "Jeesh Marshall sometimes!"

I didn't say anything but they were obviously a couple. Didn't look like the others minded.

"So what's up Finn?" Marceling said still laughing at the other two.

"Oh, uh… I need directions to Mr. Petrikov's class"

Most of them yelled out 'YES'.

"Were all headed there now, looks like we have first period together. By the way, this is Bonni, Fionna, Celia, and these two are Marshall and Bubba. Celia and Fionna are sisters, and Bubba and Marshall are… *COUGH* friends." She said.

"Okay, sweet this is my brother Jake" I said.

"Hi" Jake said a bit nervous about Marceline. Always was that way about goth people.

"Well follow us, we'll show you the way. Mr. Petrikov teaches World History. He's from Russia." Bonnie explained.

I followed them as I talked to Jake about how this school year might go. I told him not to worry. It allready seemed to be going pretty well.

Authors note:

So whatcha think. Not bad for my first fanfic I hope. Leave suggestions in the comments.


	2. The King's daughter

Authors note: Hey guys. Thanks for the nice reviews, Im glad to know you liked it. In this chapter I made up afew characters of my own, but everyone else is owned by Pendelton Ward. Anyway Chapter 2. ENJOY!

Abbadear Highschool

Chapter 2: The King's daughter

I followed Marceline and the rest outside to the square.

"It's down here." Marceline said.

She pointed down to a door below the stairs, there were at least 5 more rooms down there.

"Whats this thing called?" I asked.

"This is the dungeon. It's not exactly a bad place, just kind of a nickname everyone has taken to calling it." Bonnie explained.

We went into the classroom to find plenty other people getting acquainted with their friends. The teacher wasn't there, and he had allot of posters of the eastern hemisphere, and allot more posters of Russia. An man who looked about 45, maybe just under 50 walked in with white hair, a suit, and a pair of rounded glasses.

"Everybody grab a seat and make sure you like where your at because those are your new assigned seats for now." He said.

We all sat down in the back corner and the bell rang.

"My name is Mr. Petrikov, and yes you guessed it, that is a Russian name. Nobody wants to do anything on the first day do they?" He asked

Nobody said anything but we all shook our heads.

"Well I should get to know you right? Im going to call roll and if you go by a nickname just tell me and I'll change it." He explained.

Donald – "I go by Donnie"

Marceline – "Here"

Jake – "Here"

Finnigan – "I go by Finn"

Bonnibell – "Here"

Marshall Lee – "you can call me Marshall"

Fionna – "Here"

Celia – "My friends call me Cake"

Bubba – "Here"

Then he went on naming other kids I didn't know.

Levi – "Here"

Dalton – "Here"

Christopher – "I go by Blake"

And Shelby – "Here"

Shelby, wow, she was pretty. She had fiery red hair, an orange T, and a skirt. 'I'll have to get to know her' I thought.

"Well it's nice to get to meet you. Anyone have any thing to say about summer?" He asked.

Yeah right, like anyone ever shared there summers with their teachers.

"No huh. Well let's see how well you know your classmates. Im going to have you write afew things about yourself on a sheet of paper that don't involve your appearance, and everyone will see if you can guess who they are." He said.

This guy had some strange ideas, but I liked it. He was a pretty fun teacher.

When we finished he talked to us about the school. He explained that the principal is Mr. Abbadear (Marcelines father) and his wife, the nurse Dr. Betty, and then about his home and familly back in Russia. Later on the bell rang and we all left. I tried to get a good look at that Shelby girl as we left the classroom, not that I was a pervert but it was nice to watch her walk up the stairs.

"Finn, where ya headed for 2nd period?" Marceline asked.

"Oh, uh Biology with Mr. King" I said looking at my schedule.

"Aww, tuff luck, only Marshall and Bubba will be there with you, but don't, worry, there are plenty more people to meet." Marceline said.

"Okay, what's Mr. King like?" I asked.

"Hmm, well he has a daughter but I'm not sure what her name is. He's not so bad, but don't get on his bad side, that guy can really yell."

"Okay, see you later guys" I said.

I got a few waves and a 'by Finn' from everybody. Then Marshall and Bubba showed me to Mr. King's room.

He had allot of boxes that said 'FLAMMABLE' on them, and plenty of standard biology posters. Across the hallway was his chemistry lab, where he hugged one of his students, gave her a kiss and went back to moving papers around. I asumed that was the daughter Marceline talked about. I didn't see her face so I just let the thought go.

We all took our seats, and Mr. King walked in when the bell rang, and gave us all a big "GOOD MORNIG EVERYBODY!" Marceline was right, gosh he could yell. Most of his students were in junior year and allready knew him, so they responded with another "Good morning Mr. King." He explained that we should do the work he had written on the white board and began hooking up an old style projector. Then he showed us slides of all of chemistry's safety symbolls.

I noticed that girl Shelby was in this class. When the bell rang we all stood up and walked towards the door.

'Come on Finn, say hi to her, do something' I thought to myself.

Then without warning, I ran in to her and knocked her text books out of her hands. Most everybody laughed but didn't bother to stick around.

"HEY!" she said.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there." I lied as I went to pick up her books.

"That's okay." She said calming down.

"Im Finn by the way." I said, handing her her books.

"Shelby." She responded.

I decided to walk with her.

"What class you got next?" I asked

"English with Ms. Ice." She said.

"Cool me to, can I walk with you?" I asked, blushing slightly.

"Sure."

Every molocule in me was sceaming at me, telling me to make a move, but I had only known her for 5 minutes, and I was too nervous. So instead I said –

"Is Ms. Ice cool?"

"She can be a little, cold." She said.

It really wasn't that funny, but I wanted her to like me and laughed at her joke.

"What did you think about my dad?" she asked.

"Your dad?"

"Yeah, Mr. King." She said.

This made me a bit nervous. I didn't know that Shelby was the daughter Marceline had mentioned; not to mention how protective he looked of her.

"He's a nice guy. He seems really protective of you, being a teacher and all." I said.

"Yeah, he can be a handfull sometimes, but I love him. What about your parents?" She said.

Ouch, I hadn't thougt about my parents in a long time, and it brought a familiar squeezing sensation to my chest.

"Um, my parents… passed away awhile ago." I said, hoping she didn't feel too bad.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up any painfull things." She said.

"Nah, don't worry about it, its fine."

This was probably not my favorite time of the day. Being reminded of my paretns kind of hurt deep down, but I didn't want her to know. I finally got them out of my head, but for the rest of the day Shelby was stuck in my mind. I couldn't believe how much I liked her. I had only known her for a day, but I knew that tommorrow I was going to be making a move.

Authors note: So how was that, pretty good huh? Anyway, I'll try to have one of these up every day. Keep leaving suggestions in the comments. I think I'll keep it rated T for now, but I wont be afraid to go M. You dirty mind you.


	3. Making a move

Author's Note: Hey everybody. Next chapter is up today just like I said. My goal is to update this everyday. By the way, just so everyone is clear, Shelby is my version of Flame Princess, and all the charecters are owned by Cartoon Network and Pendelton Ward. Enjoy.

Abbadear Highschool

Chapter 3: Making a move

Shelby's POV

I met a boy named Finn yesterday. He ran into me during 2nd period and knocked my books out of my hands. At first I thought he was just some jerk, making fun of me for being Mr. King's daughter (which happens a lot); but when he apoligized and picked up my books for me I realized it was an accident. He was a nice guy, and even though I had only known him for a day, I really liked him, like liked him. I was hoping I would run into him again (not literally this time) just so I could talk to him.

Back to Finn's POV

I walked downstairs to find Jake making bacon and pancakes. I must have had the worlds biggest grin on my face, because only having been in the room the 4 seconds I was down there Jake asked me –

"You seem happy. What's up?"

"Uh… nothing." I lied.

"Come on Finn, I know when your lying to me."

"Really, it's nothing."

He smirked.

"You met a girl didn't you, yes you did, YOU MET A GIRL!" He laughed chasing me with a pillow.

Then he tackled me on to the couch.

"Who is sheeeeee?" Jake said, extending the word she.

"Come on Jake!"

I pushed him off of me and ran to the kitchen.

"Okay, you win…" He said.

"Thank god." I said.

Jake looked as though holding back laughter.

"IT'S SHELBY ISN'T IT! YES IT IS, IT'S SHELBY KING!" He yelled.

"What, how did you know?"

"I saw you two walking together after 3rd period, and you were totally NERVOUS!" He said.

"You're such a butt you know that." I said laughing.

Then I grabbed some bacon and a pancake in my hand and started walking to the bus stop.

"Yo Finn wait up!" Jake yelled.

_Later in 3rd period_

"Okay, stop where you're at, flip your papers over and go to lunch." Ms. Ice said.

We all did as she said and started walking to lunch.

Later in the lunch line I skipped afew people and got in front of Shelby just before she got to the register.

"How much for both?" I asked the lunch lady.

"Five dollars." She said.

I pulled out a five dollar bill and handed it to her.

"Hey, you didn't have to do that." Shelby said, blushing slightly.

"It's cool. Where do you usually sit?"

"Usually wherever I can find a seat. No one really likes sitting next to Mr. King's daughter." She said.

"Let's sit over here." I said.

I took her to an empty table and sat down with her.

"I got you something." I said.

Then I pulled an icecream bar out of my pocket; I had just bought it from the lunch line.

"Wow, thanks, I love these things." She said.

She broke it in half and handed me one of them.

Halfway through luch I decided it was time to make my move.

"So…" I began, "Bonnie and Marceline told me about this concert on Saturday, and I was wonde-"

I was cut off as she planted a kiss on my cheek, which earned us an immediate 'oooooh' from everybody in the cafeteria.

"I'd love to." She said. "What kind of concert is it?"

"It's just 'Sick Puppies'." I said, blushing fiercly.

"Oh my gosh!" She said. "Look at this!" she said pulling out a sick puppies T-shirt from her backpack.

"I had no idea you were a fan." I said.

"They're my favorite." She said.

Then the bell rang and everybody stood up.

"BACK TO CLASS!" Yelled Ms. Ice.

"I'll see you on Saturday then?" She asked.

"Definetly, I'll pick you up after school." I said.

Then she gave me a hug and went back to Ms. Ice's classroom.

'Man.' I thought to myself, 'I am so ready for Saturday.'

Author's Note: This one was a little short, but it touches on their relationship and shows you how they met. Also thinking about some bubbline during the concert. By the way, I have no intention of writing about the relationship between Bubba (Prince Gumball) and Marshall Lee. Unless that's something you guys want. Don't forget to leave suggestions.


	4. And then it hit me

Author's Note: Hey everyone. This is my favorite chapter. It also has it's own catch phrase: "and then it hit me" ENJOY!

Abbadear Highschool

Chapter 4: And then it hit me

Oh my gosh I was nervous. I was about to pick up Shelby for our first date. Not only did I not want to mess it up, but I was only fifteen and I didn't have my licence. I only had my learners permit and I was borrowing Jake's motercycle. I was dressed in jeans, a sick puppies T-shirt and a leather jacket (only wearing the jacket because I was on a motercycle). I told her to meet me by the bus lot after school ended and the bell was going to ring in a matter of seconds.

DIIIIIIIIIIING! The bell went off and everybody started flowing out of the front doors. Then I saw her, and god was she… HOT! She was wearing the T-shirt she had shown to me and some short shorts. She had on makeup, but not that much, and her hair was let down, the color of fire. She must have died last night.

"Hey Finn! I'm so excited!" she said.

She ran up and gave me a hug.

"Here, put this on." I said.

I handed her a helmet. Her's only covered the top of her head, but mine went all around and had a visor over the face mask.

"Oooo. A motercycle ride. I've never been on one of these before."

"Jake taught me how." I said.

I patted the back of the motercycle beckoning for her to get on.

"You all set? I asked starting the motercycle.

"Mmmhmm."

She grabbed on to my waist.

"Hold tight." I said.

Then I drove off to the concert.

_Later at the concert_

I walked her over to the consession stand to get us some drinks. And then it hit me.

"FINN, FINN IS THAT YOU!"

It was Marceline, and Bonnie was with her.

"Oh my gosh, hey guys what's going on?" I asked.

"You decided to come after all. And I see you made a new friend." Marceline said.

"This is Mr. King's daughter Shelby."

"Hi there." Marceline said shaking her hand.

I noticed Marceline had an athletic backpack on, and they were both holding a beer.

"Uhh…" I said, staring straight at their drinks.

"Don't worry Finn, were just having a little fun, not like a brew ever killed anyone." She said.

Then they tossed us both a can.

"Um… thankyou?" Shelby said.

"Oh relax; this isn't even the best part." Marceline said.

"What's the best part?" I asked.

Marceline took off her backpack and pulled out a box. She opened the box, and inside were at least 10 rolled up little joints.

"Woah." I said.

Shelby kept quiet.

"Me and Bonnie are going to… 'party' a little. You guys can join us if you want." She asked.

I looked at Shelby, and back at the box.

"Are you okay with that shelby?" I asked.

She looked reallly nervous. But then she finnally said:

"I'm only going to do it if you do it."

"Um… okay. We'll do it." I said.

Bonnie and Marceline both let out a small cheer.

"Come on, were gonna get lost in the croud." Marceline said.

We followed them to a spot in the crowd where no one looked at us. Then she pulled out the box and handed one to each of us.

"Ready guys?" Marceline said pulling out a lighter.

Then we all leaned in to the flame and lit up. I wasn't sure what to do, and by the looks of it, neither did Shelby.

"Like this Finn." Marceline said.

Then she inhaled and let out a cloud of smoke.

"Allright."

I inhaled on it. I began to feel a small burn in my chest, and let out a small cough.

"Awwww, newbie." Bonnie teased.

Then Shelby followed what I did and coughed a small bit as well.

Eventually half way throgh the stick, I had gotten the hang of it. Shelby had to. We all felt light headed and swayed back and forth to the music.

I looked over and saw Marceline peppering little kisses on Bonnie's neck. I had no idea they were a couple. Just like Bubba and Marshall. 'How many of them were gay' I thought to myself. Then I felt Shelby start kissing me. Before I new it, I was making out with her. Then my toung entered her mouth and sought hers out.

"Jeeze guys, no need to go crazy here." Marceline said.

"I just saw you two kissing." Was my comeback.

"At least we weren't swallowing eatchother." Bonnie said.

At hearing that we all started laughing. This was strange, I couldn't stop laughing, that only made it funnier. Oh my gosh, I was tripping. Everyone was.

I put my arm around Shelby and kissed her one last time. Then when the concert was over, we said our goodbyes and got back on the motercycle.

'Am I good enough to drive right now?' I thought.

We got on the motercycle. I made sure her helmet was fastened, then I began to drive. I made it back to my house allive, forgetting all about taking Shelby home. I took off my helmet, and then it hit me.

"Oh no! I was supposed to take you home first!" I said.

"Finn, it's okay, I told my dad I was going to spend the night with you anyways." She said.

"Wow, and he was okay with that?" I asked.

"Not at first, it took some convincing."

"Ok, cool. Well Jake is out with Rainy right now. Looks like we have the house to ourselves." I said. "Come on, lemme show you around."

She grabbed my hand and followed me inside. After I showed her around she asked me where we would sleep.

"Oh, right. Didn't think about that. Jake's room is locked, and I only have one bed." I thought for a moment. "Man we need to get a couch. Well, I can sleep on the floor or something." I said.

"No way, I couldn't make you do that, come on. We can share the bed." She said.

I blushed.

"Um, allright."

Then I felt something in my jacket pocket. It was a little cigarette carton with 2 more joints and a not inside. The note said, 'two more for the road –Marceline'

"Looks like Marceline left us some more, do you want another one?" I asked.

"Sure."

I pulled out the joints and lit them. We smoked them, then I searched for my pajamas. And then it hit me.

"Aww man, my pajamas are at the laundromat." I said.

"If it makes you feel bettter, I don't have any pajamas." She said.

This made me feel… turned on. I became embarased when she noticed the bulge in my jeans.

"Uh, sorry." I said.

Then she walked over to me and began to kiss me. I felt her hands unbuttoning my jeans. Then I followed her example and took off her shirt. Soon we were completely naked, and I led her on to my bed.

I began to pepper little kisses across her neck and I heard her sigh. Then I made my way down and kissed each one of her breast, sucking on the nipple. I bit lightly and felt it harden. Then I moved down and began to tickle her belly button with my toung. On the move again, I finnally gave it to her where she needed it most.

I put my hand between her legs and felt her wetness as I began to tease at her folds. Then I added my tounge and began licking it all over. Her wetness tasted tangy, it was great. Then slowly, very slowly, I inserted a finger and began to pump in and out of her slowly as I listened to her moaning.

"More!" she begged.

At that I put my tounge to her clit and inserted another finger. My hand and mouth moving in unison to give her what she needed.

Then she gripped my hair tightly, and cried out as I sent her over the edge. Her orgasm leaving her light headed.

I let her body calm down for a moment before I decided it was my turn. I stood up and teased at her folds with my own part. She let out another moan, and I pushed the tip inside. I felt a barrier that stopped me, a tightness. So I pulled back, and with a sudden lunge pushed through.

She moaned louder than ever as I grabbed her hips and moved her simultaniously with myself. She was tight, it felt great, but I couldn't last much longer. Than she came again, almost screaming from the ripples of pleasure coursing through her. It made her tighten. I couldn't take it any more. I released. Her body quickly filling with my precious essence. Then I collapsed onto the bed next to her.

As I began to pull the covers up I noticed her running her hands up and down on the lower part of her belly. Then I kissed her, and we both drifted of to sleep.

Author's Note: Eh? Not bad right. I told you I would go M. Any way, don't forget to keep leaving reviews and telling me what you think. See you guys later.


	5. The Call

Author's Note: I wanted to make this chapter about what you guys wanted based on the reviews you left me. Roberto wanted to see a love square between Bonni, Fionna, marceline, and Finn so based on the story they would be after him. It's to bad that all of the girls that he named are gay. Marceline and Bonnie are a thing and Fionna has a crush on Ms. Ice. Eddie95 says he didn't want to see any teens preganant and neither did I to be honest. Any way, I tried to make something you would like so… ENJOY!

Abbadear Highschool

Chapter 5: The Call

Ouch. My head, it hurt. Like someone had hit me. It was my first hangover, it wasn't that bad, but what I had done last night wait… oh no! Shelby and I, we… was this okay? Would her dad find out? What about Jake.

I finnally opened my eyes. There she was, right in front of me. Stark naked and snoring. Not snoring like an animal, but the lightest little breathing in through her nose and out of her mouth.

"Aww." I said, admiring how cute she looked.

I brushed her hair behind her ear and she woke up. She smiled at me and put an arm around me, then snuggled into me.

"Good morning." She said.

"Shelby… are you okay?" I asked. I was concerned. To concerned not to ask.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

It seemed like she should be hungover, and maybe a little sore.

"You want me to make us some breakfast?" I asked.

She nodded her head up and down, still half asleep.

"Mmhmm."

I got out of bed, put on some boxers, and groggily walked to the kitchen.

I checked the fridge and pantry to see what we had. Poptarts, and cereal. 'Come on Finn, you just slept with this girl.' I said to myself. 'You can do better than that.'

I went to the fridge and pulled out some bacon and eggs. Then I cooked them both, toasted some bread and poured some orange juice.

Shelby walked into the kitchen, covering herself with a blanket.

"That smells good." She said.

I set a plate down on the counter in front of her and poured her some orange juice. Then she kissed me on the cheek and began to eat the meal I made.

Then I got a phone call from the hospital.

"Is this Jacob's brother?" A doctor asked me.

Author's Note: Sorry for the chapter being so short guys. Anyway, SUSPENCE! Am I right? Jake is in the hospital. You're not finding out why untill my next update so stay tuned. See you later and don't forget to leave suggestions and reviews.


	6. Uncommon Bravery

Author's Note: Are you guys excited? I am, prepare to be on the edge of… whatever you sit on when you read these.

Abbadear Highschool

Chapter 6: Uncommon Bravery

I pulled up at the hospital on my motorcycle. I drove Shelby home first, I would have had to talk to her father if Jake wasn't in the ER. I hoped Shelby didn't mention what we had done that night.

I walked in to the hospital through the big glass double doors, thinking about what could have caused this. Jake allways had a probolem not being brave. Maybe it was something to do with that. I walked up to the desk and rung the bell.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked me.

"My name is Finn Murtons, Im here to see my brother Jake in the Emergency Room."

She looked through some papers for a moment and looked back up at me.

"Right. He's in room 206 on the 4th flloor in the ER section." She said. Then she went back to answering phones and filing papers.

I walked to the elevator and up to the 4th floor. When I walked in Jake's room I saw him lying on the table. He looked terrible, a busted up face and cuts and bruises here and there, not like I was going to tell him he looked like crap though.

"Hey Jake, you look good." I said, fighting tears.

He looked up at me.

"Finn, how you doin' buddy?"

Really, he was going to ask me how I was doing while he was in the ER… good old Jake.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

He sighed and pointed to his glass of water on the nightstand. I walked over to it and handed it to him. After leisurely taking afew sips he began to explain.

"Remember how Rainy is 1 month pregenant?" He said.

I nodded.

"It turns out it wasn't mine after all. There was a party this summer, and that was where Rainy and I… you know. Well she got pregenant just a little while later. It turns out it came from her ex boyfriend Donnie."

I remembered Marceline's warning about Donnie. He began speaking again.

"Rainy had told everyone the baby was mine; I was fine with that because I thought it was true. Then when Donnie heard word of it he wasn't happy. I was hanging out with Rainy at school after it closed. We were fooling around in Mr. King's chemistry lab and then Donnie came by. He started yelling at Rainy for lying. I told him he needed to knock it off."

I saw where this was going.

Flashback in Jake's POV

"Come on, in here." Rainy said in her Korean accent.

I followed Rainy into the chemistry lab and she hopped up onto Mr. King's desks. He had a model of the solar system hung above his desk.

"Nothing like making out under the stars." She said.

I crawled onto the desk and began kissing her neck. I ran my hand from her shin up to her thigh. Then the door burst open and we jumped off of eatchother.

"I heard you've been telling lies about my kid." Donnie said.

I looked back and forth at the two.

"What's he talkin about?" I said, looking at her stomach.

"You really though that baby was yours!" He yelled.

My eyes widened in shock.

"Donnie, please just leave me alone!" She said.

"That's… your, Im not the father?" I said.

"Damn right your not! Get the hell out of here Jake. I need to have a, 'talk', with Rainy." He said.

I looked at Rainy, she was terrified. Like hell I was going to leave her there with that maniac.

"No, you're the one who needs to leave Donnie. You get outta' here before you do somethin' you regret." I said.

I knew I was bluffing. Donnie was a lot bigger than me. He walked right in front of me.

"What did you say to me you little pipsqueak!" He yelled.

He pushed me back afew steps.

"DONNIE STOP!" Rainy yelled.

I picked a flask up off of the counter and broke it on his head, and then I tackled him to the ground while he was surprised. He punched me in the face, and then kicked me off of him. We both stood back up, but then he splashed a jar of chemicals on me.

"AWW GOD! IT BURNS!" I yelled.

It must have been acid.

Then he started throwing punches at me, unaware that he had just burned me.

"DONNIE STOP HE'S HURT!" Rainy yelled.

"That's the idea!" He yelled.

I couldn't do anything, he was to strong. Then Rainy pulled out her pepper spray and unloaded it all over his face. Both of our faces burned, and both of us yelling.

"YOU CRAZY BITCH! WE'RE THROUGH, GOOD LUCK TAKING CARE OF THAT LITTLE BRAT!" Donnie yelled running out of the room.

That just left me and Rainy. I was lying on the floor covering my face in my hands. My screaming reduced to a light wimper as Rainy rubbed her hand through my hair, calling 911. The operator asked if there was a shower in the chemistry lab, and told us to use it. I rinsed the acid off of my face, keeping it from doing further damage. It wasn't easy, touching it hurt like hell. It felt like it took forever to get to the hospital.

Flashback ends, back to Finn's POV

"Jesus Christ dude." Was all I could manage to say.

After a few moments of saying nothing I broke the silence.

"Are you mad at Rainy for lying to you?" I asked.

Then she walked in.

"Oh my god, Jake, I'm so sorry!" She said, crying.

The nurse stopped her from walking any closer.

"Sorry, only familly members are alloud in here." She said.

Then Jake interupted.

"Nurse, are you blind. Cant you see the familly resemblence?" Jake said, a smile on his face.

Rainy smiled despite the tears rolling down her cheeks. I guess that answers my question.

"Allright." The nurse said, then she walked away.

Rainy ran up to Jake and held his hand.

"I can't believe you stood up for me like that. That's the bravest thing I've ever seen." She said.

How could I have ever doubted that this guy was brave. That's the bravest story I've ever heard. I sat down next to him and Rainy. 'Good old Jake' I thought.

Author's Note: How was that. Jake allways has been a bit of a wus, even in the cartoon. So I thought I would give him a moment of greatness here. Thanks for reading guys. Don't forget to leave suggestions and reviews.


	7. Seven Minutes In Heaven

Author's Note: I decided to change up the way I do the story a bit. Usually, I pick up right where I left off, but I want to change that a bit. I'm gonna skip to afew weeks later in their lives. Tell me if you're okay with that and all.

Abbadear Highschool

Chapter 7: Seven minutes in Heaven

About 3 months after the incident, Jake's face was all fixed up. Donnie was in Juvy for what he did and now Rainy was 4 months pregenant. Me and Shelby are still going out, and now she hangs out with my friends. We like to do all kinds of crazy stuff, but little did I know things were about to get alot crazier than usual.

I was chilling at my house playing my xbox with Shelby, when I got a phone call. I went to answer it. The caller ID said that is was Marceline.

"Who's calling?" Shelby asked.

"It's just Marcy." I said, then I pressed talk. "Yo what up?"

"Hey Finn, it's Marceline. Me and Bonnie are hanging out with everybody else at Fionna and Cake's house. Were gonna have a little party."

I looked at my calender. It read: Aprill 20 2013. I knew what Marceline meant by little party.

"You and Shelby feel like comin'?" She asked.

"Hmm, Hey Shelby. Everybody else is at Fionna and Cake's house. They're about to party. Wanna go?" I asked.

"Sure Finn, I'm gonna go put something nice on." She said.

"Allright, we'll come." I said.

"WOOO 4/20 BABY!" Marceline said, and then hung up.

Shelby and I got ready and onto my motorcycle. Then I drove us over to Fionna and Cake's place to see what the night had in store.

We got off of the motorcycle and saw the lights on in Fionna and Cake's tree house in their back yard.

"Looks like their in there." I said.

Shelby and I climed the ladder, and as soon as I reached the top, a thick cloud of smoke was blown onto my face by everyone in the room.

"SURPRISE!"

"Wow." Was all I could manage to say as I climed in, the scent of marajiuana heavy in the small room.

I helped Shelby up into the tree house and we looked around.

"What do you guys wanna do first?" I asked.

"We're doin' it." Bonnie said, passing me her joint. "First we're gonna get high."

I didn't object. In fact, to every ones surprise, I pulled out a bong. It was made of glass with chinease disigns on it.

"Oh my gosh!" Marceline said.

Everyone unraveled their papers and diposited the stuff into the bong. The next five minutes consisted of no noise other than coughing, laughing, and the ocasional, 'My turn!' For a moment after we were done, no one said anything. It was completely silent as we baked in the tree house, eyes redder than Shelby's hair. I decided to break the silence.

"Lets… lets uh… Hey! Let's play truth or dare!" I said.

Everybody agreed and got loud for a moment untill I quieted them down.

"Hmmm, Rainy. You go first." I said.

"Um, Bonnie. I dare you to suck on Marceline's neck for 30 seconds." She said.

"WHAT! No fair. She's gonna give me like, a huge hickey." Marceline complained.

"Okay, if you want to be a chiken Marceline." Rainy said.

Then we all started to make chiken noises until she finnally said yes.

Bonnie started to suck on her neck and Rainy counted to 30. Then Bonnie got off of her and revealed a big brutal mark on Marceline's neck that was sure to last a long time. We all started to laugh at her.

"Jerks." Marceline said. "Okay, my turn. Jake, I dare you to lick all the way from Rainy's chin, down to her pants."

She got afew 'oos' and 'aahs' and then Jake licked Rainy's stomach.

"My turn." Jake said. "I dare Finn, to share the most embarrasing thing you know about Shelby."

I looked at Shelby and smirked.

"Oh my god, Finn, no. If you tell them that secret I will kick you so hard!"

"Shelby has –" She cut me off by punching me in the arm.

"She has her pubic hair shaved into a heart!" I said.

Everybody started to laugh so hard as she covered my mouht and playfully punched my shoulder.

"Hey, I have an idea. Everybody put your driver's licences in my hat." I said.

I took of my hat and put in my driver's licence. Then passed it around.

"What are we doing this for?" Fionna asked.

"Were gonna play seven minutes in heaven! Doo doo dooo!" I said.

Everybody let out a small gasp.

"Bonnie, you go first."

Author's Note: Dun dun Dahhh! Time for 7 minutes in heaven. Bonnie is it and I'm going to let you decide who's card she pulls out of that hat. REVIEW!


	8. Proof of Ownership

Author's Note: Hey Everyone. I want to apologize for not updating for afew days. Lot of drama lately. Anyway, dun dun dah! New chapter.

Abbadear Highschool

Chapter 8: Proof of ownership

"Bonnie, you go first." I said.

She reached into my cap and pulled out one of the ten drivers licences from the hat. With sweaty palms she lifted the glossy card to her vision and a name came into her field of vision. Her jaw lowered and her pupils widened as she observed the name on the licence.

"Who did you get?" I asked.

"I… it's, you Finn." She said.

I repeated her guilty reactions with a drop of my jaw and a tug at my shirt collar.

"Um… I can't, I – Maybe this was a bad idea." I stuttered.

As we looked at eatchother, exchanging our nervous looks, Marceline and Shelby did the same. They were the two whom we belonged to.

"Shelby, I couldn't. I mean, you and me, we – were together." I fumbled over my words.

"I'm not gonna let Bonnie do that!" Marceline demanded. "Your stupid dare earned me this mark on my neck, this 'proof of ownership' and I'm not going to let you forget who you belong to either!"

Marceline, still as high as a kite (which we all were) threw herself at bonnie and began to run her teeth along her neck. But gentle and carefull not breaking the skin. Bonnie sat moaning as Marceline ran her teeth up and down the same spot. Then she began to suckle at the spot untle the blood pooled up under the skin and some of it spilling from the teeth marks.

"Neither am I." Shelby said, a lot calmer than Marceline had.

She repeated Marceline's example and pounced me. She took my wrist into her hands and gave a gentle kiss. Then not quite so gentle. Before to long, there were three people with something to show on their necks or wrists.

When they had finally finished putting the evidence of ownership into our skin, we looked up to see Marshall holding his phone right in front of us.

He was filming this? He was filming this!

"What are you doing?" Shelby said.

"Nothing." Marshall quickly lied.

Shelby was furious. As if she hadn't already been embarrased enough that night.

"Gimme that camera!" Shelby yelled; more playful than it was menacing.

"No way, this junk is gold."

Shelby tried to get up from my lap, but I held her back.

"Ah ah ah." I told her, waving my finger. "I'm not the only one leaving with a mark tonight."

I made my way to her stomach. I lifted up her shirt just above her belly button and tickled it with my tounge. Shelby giggled, trying and failing relentlessly to escape. I brought my hands into the equation and began to play with her ticklish stomach.

"HEHEHE! FINN, LEMME GO!" She begged.

Everyone finally settled down and Marshall stopped recording.

"Hey guys." Marshall said. "Not to interupt your… tickle fest, but we're gonna go play beer pong. You two coming?"

"What kind a beer do you guys got?" I asked, releasing Shelby.

"Terrible, it's just Busch. That was the cheapest thing they had, but we're here to party not savour the taste or anything."

"Okay, cool." I said.

We went down the rickety tree house ladder and made our way to the pong table behind the house. They had a nice beer pong table. It looked allmost brand new. It had all the professional details and everything. There were plenty of red solo cups and plenty of beers. I had a pretty good feeling about tonight.

"Okay guys. Get bounce, you drink two. Shoot it, and you drink one. You know the rest of the rules." Bonnie told us.

"Who's up first?"

Author's Note: I want to apologize for the short chapter. And for not updating for a few to update everyday is getting hard. I will try my best. Also, I want to let you guys decide what happens next. Want them to play beer pong? If you do, which 2 against which 2. LEAVE REVIEWS!


	9. Beer Pong and Flashbacks

Author's Note: Hey guys. This is the chapter where they play beer pong. I also added another person's pov in the story. It touches down on Simon Petrikov. Enjoy.

Abbadear Highschool

Chapter 9: Beer Pong and Flashbacks

"I'm playin! Bubba get over here, it's me and you." Marshall was quick to say.

Marshall signaled for Bubba to stand next to him. He got up and walked to the other side of the table and began to fill the cups.

"We can take 'em, right Finn?" Shelby asked.

"Definetely." I said. "Hey, we'll play you guys."

Marshall and Bubba shared a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Finn, you can't beat me and Bubba. We're the best players here." Marshall said.

"Challenge accepted." I said.

Now that the cups were filled, Marshall picked up the allmost empty beer can and began to chug. As he did this, he picked up the ping pong ball and bounced it into our first cup.

"WHAT BICH!" Marshall yelled, as he bumped chests with Bubba.

"Lucky."

"That wasn't luck sweetheart."

"Well taste this then!"

I picked up the cup, pulled out the ball and chugged. I wiped off my chin and threw the ball into one of the cups.

"WOO!" I yelled.

"You're up Shelby." I said.

Meanwhile in Simon Petrikov's POV

I was so excited to see Betty. I had been in Northern Scandinavia visiting my familly for an entire month. I couldn't possibly have waited longer lest I exploded. I turned the knob to my front door.

"Betty? Hello." I called.

"Simon, your back!" She ran to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"I missed you so much." I told her.

"Me to. I was so worried about you."

"Why would you be worried?" I asked.

"You know that Russia is getting sick of Korea. They're about to go crazy, everybody knows."

"Betty, one thing I know is, no amount of war could keep me away from you. We learned that from when I used to protect and serve." I told her.

"Yeah, those were the days. I met you in the first aid tent. I pached you up." She began to flashback about when they first met.

"I was offered that dishonerable discharge for my injuries, but you persuaded me to take it. Taunted me with the thoughts of buying a house and settling down." I said.

She began to rub his shoulders as he sat down.

"Yeah, and it looks like it all came true."

My pupils dialated.

"I forgot, I have to show you something." I said. "Remember that solid gold crown we found, back in Scandinavia, with the missing gem?"

"Mmhmm."

"Look."

I pulled out an incredibly well sized red ruby.

"Oh my god! It's beatufull."

"I walked by that fishing dock where I bought the crown, then I met the dockworker who had sold it to me. He said he had found the missing piece."

"How did you get that from him?"

"He gave it to me. He said that he couldn't bear having the gem and crown seperated."

"That's, so odd." She said, still admiring the gem.

"Let's see if this works."

I brought the gem and crown together. It slid right into the socket.

"It's a perfect fi-" Was all I could manage to say as I put the crown onto my head.

I only meant it as a joke, but when I took it off I had a dreadfull headache. Betty stared at me in horror. Did I say something?

"What happened?"

Back to Finn's POV

"Looks like you've only got one cup left." I said.

"Looks like you have to, and when I bounce this, your… DEAD!" Marshall said.

He surprised us. He bounced the ball onto the ping pong table. I witnissed it in slow motion as it headed straight for our cup. Then I remembered, if you bounce it, you can swat it.

I through my fist at the ball and it flew across the yard.

"WHAT, THAT'S HOW IT'S DONE BOY!" I yelled.

Marshall and Bubba hung their heads in shame.

"Shelby, you got this. You can make this, and then we'll win!"

Shelby stepped in front of the table. I crossed my fingers. Marshall and Bubba were at the other side of the table dancing around trying to distract her. She let out a deep exhale, and threw.

The ping pong ball flew up into the air, then arched back down straight into the last cup.

"OOOHHH! THAT'S HOW IT'S DONE! YEAUH!" I said.

Shelby jumped up and down happy with her win, as Marshall and Bubba drank the rest of the beer. Then I took Shelby and kissed her. She tasted like beer, not the normal taste she carried, but I enjoyed the kiss none the less.

Author's Note: The part about Simon Petrikov came as a request from North's King, who wanted to see Simon as an ex- soldier. See, I do listen to your suggestions. So don't forget to leave plenty. Not sure what to do next chapter so leave suggestions. Bye bye now.


	10. Things We Hide

Author's Note: So about last chapter. A lot of you enjoyed that this was realistic and didn't want the magic involved. I think most of you may be right, so I found a way to play it off and keep it real. Also, chapter 10. Yeah! Finnally hit double digits. Enjoy!

Abbadear Highschool

Chapter 10:

Simon's POV

"What happened? What's wrong!"

"Simon, I think you better lie down."

"No, wait. What did I do? What's going on!"

"SIMON!"

Betty yelled at me? She never yells at me. I just want to know what's happening. I calmed down.

"Simon." She said my name much softer this time. "Come on, were gonna go to the bedroom, and you're going to go to sleep. I'll explain everything in the morning."

I didn't want that, I was terrified. I wanted to know now. Oh, what's the harm? She'll tell me everything in the morning. I'm sure this is confusing to her to.

"Okay betty. Okay."

She lied me down on the bed, then pulled the covers over me and turned the lights off.

"I don't need you to tuck me in, I'm not a child."

She didn't even respond. She walked out. It took me a few hours, but I finnally fell asleep.

Next Morning

The lights came on. They nearly blinded me.

"Ow, ow I'm up!"

The crown was thrown into my lap.

"I went to the school after hours into Mr. King's chemistry lab. I checked that thing out. Looks like your fine. The gem was laced with xylene. Xylene is an ingredient used in certain insecticides. Exposure to the chemical can cause a range of symptoms depending on the level and route of exposure. Exposure can occur through inhalation, ingestion, the skin or eyes. In your case, you put the thing on your head, so through the skin. Acute exposure involves a exposure over a short period of time whereas chronic exposure occurs over a longer period of time. You had that gem before you even got back to America, so I assume that it was chronic exposure, and not acute."

Wha- what was she talking about? What did all this mean? The gem was just laced with pesticede? Am I going to be okay?

"Will, will I be allright?" I asked.

"Don't know. Amnesia is tricky. You'd better see somebody before this gets any worse."

"You did all of this for me?"

"Of course I did."

"Betty."

"Yeah?"

"You do know that I love you right?"

"Mmhmm."

I hugged her. I held her for the longest time, then she told me we needed to get to a hospital before… what was I thinking about?

Finn's POV

We all sat down at the cafeteria table for breakfast.

"Hey guys?" Fionna said.

"Yeah."

"Do any of you know who they are?"

Fionna pointed over to a group of people that weren't here before.

"Dunno, maybe those guys are some kind of thing for the school." I said.

"No, that can't be right. I'm allways notified of things like these. I should know what's going on here. I am the student body president after all." Bonnie said.

She got up and started to walk towards the group of people.

"Do yo thing girl." Cake said.

The man in front looked like he was in charge. Right now he was talking directly to one of them. She was a woman in an eyepatch.

When he noticed Bonnie walking towards them, he gave a nod of his head and they casually walked away.

"Can I help you?" The man asked.

"As a matter of fact, I was wondering if I could help you. I'm the student body president, and I'm usually notified when people like you show up." She said.

"Is that so? What exactly do you mean by, 'people like us'?" He quoted her.

"Well it dosen't exactly look like your new students, being in your 40's and all. And I don't think your substitute teachers. Because I would be notified of that to."

Just then principle Abbadear walked up.

"Gordon, how ya been?" He hugged the strange man.

"Just having a talk with the, president here." He said.

"Well I'm glad to know you'll be substituting for Mr. Petrikov while he's in the hospital." He said.

"Wait, you hired a substitute without notifying me? And why is Mr. Petrikov in the hospital."

"I'm sorry, do you have a probolem with that Bonnibel?"

"As a matter of fact I do! You know how much work it took me to get this position and I didn't do it just to be ignored!"

Gordon stepped in.

"Whoa, whoa. Let's calm down here. Mr. Abbadear did a lot of work to earn his position as well, and in this case, he dosen't take orders from you. Why don't you go finish your breakfast now?"

Bonnie let out a small 'hmph' and came back to the table.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I'll tell you what happened. Mr. Abbadear is keeping secrets from us, and believe me when I say, I'm going to find out why!"

"Whoa, Bonnie. Let's calm down a bit. I don't think my dad has anything to hide from us." Marceline said.

"Hmm, that's right. He is your dad. That gives me an idea."

"Uh-oh." Marceline sighed.

"Marcy, I need you to keep an eye on your dad. And this Gordon guy to. Pay attention if you see them talking to eatchother. The same goes for the rest of us, and his friends to. If you see them, try to find out whatever you can."

The bell rang.

"Oooookay. Come on Shelby, let's go to class." I said.

I walked with Shelby to the courtyard. She told me she had to go to the bathroom, so I waited by Mr. Petrikov's door at the bottom of the stairs. I looked through the window. Looks like we were early, because there he was talking to those people. I tried to listen in.

"Kim, looks like you did an excellent job. I've just been notified that Mr. Petrikov will be in the hospital for his amnesia for quite some time." Gordon said to the girl in the eyepatch.

One of the women started to speak.

"Good job, hah! I could have put him in the hospital myself without stealing gems from dockworkers."

Then the woman named Kim shoved her.

"Shutup Trudy. You would have been found out in a heartbeat."

"Like no one will find out about you."

"They can't. I found out about the crown, I found out about that gem. So I made a plan. And no one could have done this better than I did."

I don't know why (wait, actually I do know why) but I felt like they had something to do with Simon being in the hospital. And something to do with a crown. Bonnie was right, I had to find out everything I could about –"

"Hey Finn." Shelby said.

"Ahhh! You scared the crap out of me!"

The door opened.

"You guys allright out here?" Gordon asked us.

"Yeah, just coming for class."

The window was open, and they were all gone. Obvious what happened there.

Author's Note: How was that. Time for that suspence I've been wanting. Also I ruled magic out, so y'all can relax. Simon has amnesia, which I found similar to him being crazy. Gordon and his friends are from the episode 'freak city' where magic man turns Finn into a foot. Leave suggestions telling me where you want it to go from here. Peace out.


	11. Mystery Hero

Author's Note: You guys probobly want me dead for not updating in forever. I know, but I don't know where to go with this anymore. A friend suggested that they run into the real version of Magic man, and another suggested Shelby cheats on Finn and causes a huge love probolem. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. Can you guys tell me where to go from here? I know, I sound pathetic, but if I don't find a way to continue this, well, you get the idea.

Abbadear Highschool

Chapter 11: Mystery Hero

Marceline's POV

I walked up to my apartment building, holding an umbrella over my head to shield me from the oncoming rain. I don't have my key. Great. Looks like I need someone to buzz me in. I pressed the button to my apartment to see if my dad was there. No response. I pressed again. My father was there, talking, but not to me.

"We need to make this brief. My daughter is on her way back from school." Abbadear said.

"How did you get away from that place?" Gordon asked.

"I called in sick today, didn't have to go."

"Lucky you. I worked so hard to get the hell out of high school and now I'm back. Be glad we're friends, or I would have just killed Simon."

"I told you that's not an option!" My father said. "We can't kill Simon because he –"

The connection ended.

"NO!" I yelled.

I pushed the buzzer again.

"Marceline, your home. Did you forget your key?" My dad said.

Crap.

"Uh, yeah. Can you open up for me?" I asked.

The door unlocked and I walked inside. The bell hop Beemo was sitting there playing his psp as usual. Nerd.

"Hey Beemo." I said.

"Mmmhm." He replied.

I walked upstairs and opened the door. Gordon was there, smoking cigars and drinking scotch with my father.

"I invited Gordon over for drinks, so feel free to do whatever." He said.

"Cool, I'm gonna go play my bass for a while." I said.

I ran up to my room. Frantically I pulled out my cell phone and called Bonnie.

"Hello?"

"Bonnie, listen. I just heard my father talking to Gordon about Simon."

"WHAT! I knew he was trouble. What did they say?"

"I don't know. I heard it through my apartment buzzer, but the transmission ended before they finished."

"Did you hear anything?" Bonnie asked.

"I heard Gordon say that he would have killed Simon if my father wasn't his friend."

"Did you-" I dropped my phone before I heard what she said.

Gordon just walked in, looking dead at me. What did he hear. His pupils were huge. Aw crap.

"HUNSON!" He yelled.

"What is it?" He asked as he walked to my room.

He saw me lying on my bed, my eyes wide with horror. Bonnie still on the other end of the phone, without them knowing.

"Aw shit. She knows dosen't she?"

Without getting a chance to respond, I struck him in the temple with my bass. I was practically running for my life, well, literally. I ran towards the front door past beemo, still playing his psp.

"What the hell you runnin' around for?" He asked.

No time to answer. I ran towards th eback door. Not noticing Bonnie, I ran straight into her, both of us falling to the wet ground with a thump.

"Ow, shit!"

"Marceline, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I came as quick as I could, are you okay?"

"Yeah, lets get outta here before that changes-"

I spoke to soon.

To bad we were behind the building, nobody could help us now.

An arm wrapped around my throat from behind, it was the woman with the eyepatch. The other woman choking Bonnie.

"That's right, scream. No one can here you."

"Looks like you ran in the wrong direction."

Gordon and my father followed.

"Don't hurt 'em!" My father yelled.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU ABBADEAR!" Gordon yelled.

This was followed with a punch in the mouth and a choke hold on my father.

"I'M DONE TAKING ORDERS FROM YOU! I'M DONE GETTING SCREWED OVER, AND I'M DONE LETTING EVERYONE LIVE! YOUR GONNA BE THE FIRST ONE TO GO, THEN THESE GIRLS, AND THEN SIMON. I'LL MAKE SURE HE DIES FAST!"

My vision began to blur. I felt light headed, weak throughout my body. My god, I was about to die, so was my father, and so was Bonnie. There was nothing I could do and it was all my falt. Then just before I collapsed, I heard a gunshot. Gordon fell to the ground, and clutched the arm he had used to choke my father. The girl's choking us shot as well. Whoever it was missed the one in the eyepatch, and she ran away.

Now I was on the ground, I could barely see straight as I gasped in as much air as I could from my deprived lungs.

A man walked toward me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Your gonna be okay."

I blacked out.

Author's Note: Who do you think that was. Who was the mystery man that saved their lives? Why don't you tell me. Was is Magic man, was it Finn, was it Simon, I dunno. You guys tell me who it was. And it dosen't have to be one of the three. Those were suggestions.


	12. New Guy

Author's Note: What time is it? Update Time! I bet you guys are glad to know that chapter 11 is finished. And guess what, LONG CHAPTER!

Abbadear Highschool

Chapter 12: New guy

1 week ago

"I can't breath in here."

"Shut up."

"Where's my lighter?"

"Shit I dropped my cigarette."

"You have cigarettes?"

"SHHH!"

There were many things tha t could be heard from other people outside of the port-o-potty had they been trying to listen. There were many things being said that shouldn't be heard within the indistinct chattering of the group.

Our heros were taking a day off at the beach. Having a blast of a spring break. Yes sir, no school for 2 weeks for these guys. They were free to party for an entire 2 weeks without having to worry about turning in their report on "Fallen Angels" from Ms. Ice's room, or the Chemistry test for Mr. King, not even the 12 page paper on the trojan horse from Mr. Petrikov. They were totally free to do what ever they wanted , and that included getting high as a kite.

"Okay gimme some room, shit. Im gonna light this thing." Marshall said.

We tried to give him as much space as possible (not much space to begin with in a port-o-potty) but they managed. Marshall held a flame to his pipe and inhaled.

"*cough cough* damn!"

Marshall passed the pipe around in a circular motion to me, and let me light while he was still hacking. Then we passed to eatchother about 4 times before we decided to save the rest for later.

We exited the small rectangular bathroom one at a time, along with a big cloud of smoke.

Same time Finn's Pov

I looked at my suroundings through bloodshot eyes. Towards the left, the snack bar, the right was the sand, and straight ahead was a seemingly endless patch of crystal blue beach water.

"Hmm, Yo Marshall, throw me something." I said.

Marshall pulled out a football and threw it out into the water. Suprisingly I ran fast enough to catch up with it and it landed perfelctly in my hands.

"Come on guys, waters nice." I yelled.

No one saw any reason to argue, and all followed me into the refreshing water. We threw the ball around for about fifteen minutes until the growl of our stomachs could be heard from across the beach. We finally decided to stop letting hunger knaw at us and went over to the snack bar.

"Is this thing even open?" Shelby asked.

"I dunno, there's no one here, but the sign is on." I said.

We heard a scream that was so high pich that it almost sounded allmost feminine. But it was definitely a guy. As we all walked around the snack bar we found two big guys harrasing the one who was screaming. In fact, I think that was the bartender, and he looked very familiar.

"When I said 'on rocks' I meant ice!" One of the bigger ones said.

"How was I supposed to know?"

"You're a fucking bartender and you don't know that!"

"Na, I knew. I just wanted to distract ya so that I could run away."

"Wha- ugh!"

The bartender punched the man straight in the teeth and knocked him into his friend. Then made a break for it. He almost outran them, but fell straight into a hole some five year olds were digging.

"Look at that, this little fucker wants to be burried." He said.

"No, wait! Shit I'm sorry, don't!"

He kicked the entire pile of sand onto him and burried his entire body. We couldn't do anything but laugh at the helpless bartender (still high) but Shelby though otherwise.

"Hey guys, come on. Knock it off." She said.

She tried to dig up some sand, but they stopped her.

"Who's this, you his girlfriend?"

"No, just let him-"

"Sorry, but this little shit here ruined my scotch."

He pushed Shelby and she fell down into the sand. Now I was pissed.

"HEY!" I yelled. "Leave her alone."

"What are ya gonna- ow!" Was all he could manage to say before I shot the football straight into his croch.

Shit, now I was involved. The others couldn't help but get involved to. Marshall jumped in.

"Come on guys, be smart, your better off just leaving all of us alone." Marshall said.

It was true to, there was a 9 to 2 ratio, and odds were they were going to lose.

"Come on, lets go." They said.

They limped away with a busted nut, and a bloddy lip. We dug him up. He came out gasping for air.

"Ah thank god, you saved my bacon there guys." He said.

"No probolem." I said, offering my hand. "What's their probolem anyway?"

"I put rocks in the guys scotch for checking out my boss."

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"I dunno, the guys a real jerk you know that."

"Yeah, um… I'm Finn."

"Levi Flambo." He said.

"This is Marceline, Bonnie, Jake, Rainy, Marshall, Bubba, Fionna, Cake, and Shelby."

"Dang, there's allot of you. How bout a round of drinks on me for savin my ass back there?"

"Yeah, thanks. We're getting pretty hungry anyway."

He took us to the snack bar. Then he passed us afew beers and made some nachos.

"You guys are all old enough to drink right?" He asked.

"Um…"

"Because I cant sell alchohol to minors."

"Well, uh…"

"I'm just screwin with ya. You guys can have whatever you want. I'm only 16 anyway."

That got us all to laugh. It actually took a minute to calm down aftewards from laughing at such a lame joke. Then we got into a conversation about where we were all from and such. Turned out that he goes to our school. No wonder he was so familiar. Then he noticed Shelby eyeing the apple pie through the glass.

"You like pie?" He asked.

"Huh?" She shook her head and woke up from her daze.

"You want some pie?"

"Umm."

"Tell you what, you can have the last piece on the house."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you were the first one to stand up to those guys."

"Wow thanks, but, it was nothing."

"Well, that and… your not the worst looking girl that's ever walked in here."

Shelby blushed a tone of red as dark as her hair. (or her eyes)

"Whoa, let's um, lets keep the compliments down to a minimum here." I said.

"Oh, sorry. Are you two… oh. Okay I get it now."

"Yeah."

"That's cool, forget I said anything." He said.

We went quiet for a moment. You could taste the ocwardness in the air. Marshall finally decided to break the silence.

"Well, I think we're gonna head back to the hotel." Marshall said.

"Oh, okay. Where you guys staying?" Levi asked.

"We're gonna go find a motel 6 or something."

"What, you guys don't have to do that. There's a five star over there."

"I don't think we can afford it." Marshall said.

"Nonsense. I work there. I can bring members in for free."

"Wow dude seriously. Your like, way too nice to us."

"It's cool, my shift's about to end, I can drive you guys there in like five minutes."

"Thanks, yeah. That sounds awesome." Bubba said.

"No probolem."

"What hotel is it anyway?" I asked.

"Multiverse Casino. They're like, one of the top 10 in the country." He said.

"How did you get a job there?"

"I know Prismo. He's the owner. Guy's filthfy rich to."

"Why do you work at the snack bar?"

"Two jobs aint really much to tackle. I get loads of money, I'm trying to save up to go to colledge."

"That's cool. Well, we should go get changed. I guess we'll meet you by the bathrooms in a few minutes." Marshall said.

"Allright, just lemme finish closing up and I'll meet you over there."

We said our goodbyes and went to the bathrooms. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous about the guy. Why was he so nice to us. Was it just because he liked Shelby?

"Hey Marshall." I said through the stall walls.

"Yeah man."

"Do you think Shelby likes that guy?" I asked.

"Who, Levi?"

"Yeah."

"I dunno. I don't think so."

"I'm just worried, he's such a nice guy, and he seems really into Shelby. Plus, this guy is freakin rich."

"He's not that rich. Plus, he said it himself, 'forget I said anything'. He probably was just being nice to her."

"Yeah, I guess so."

We finished getting into our clothes and stepped outside.

"You guys all set?" Levi asked.

"Yeah."

"Let's hit the town!" Levi said.

He ran to the side and jumped in a topless BMW. I glanced at Marshall.

"Not that rich huh?" I said.

Marshall just laughed, and we got into the convertible. There wasn't enough room, so the girls sat on the sides of the car. Levi said it would make us look cool anyways.

"Hey Shelby." He said.

"Yeah."

"Can you reach into the glove compartment for me?"

"Uh, sure."

She opened the glove compartment to find a variety of average things. Clothes, Papers, tickets.

"See the box of cigarettes in there?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Can you toss me those?"

She threw the box of cigarettes to him, and to our surprise it was filled with pot.

"You guys smoke right?" He asked.

"Um, yeah. How did you know?" I asked.

"Dude, seriously. When you guys first got to the snack bar your eyes were redder than the devils pecker."

We all laughed at that. Then he passed us all a joint and we all lit up.

"Hey, you guys wanna see somethin fucking hilarious?" Levi said.

We all agreed.

"Okay, check this out."

Levi stopped at the red light and looked to the taco bell across the street. There were to mexican men leaning against a beamer and taking a smoke break.

"HEY GUYS!" He yelled.

He got there attention.

"Haga el movimiento de harlem! Hahahaha." He yelled in Spanish.

They started to chase us and he stepped on the gas.

"What did you say?" Marceline asked.

"I told em to do the Harlem Shake. Mm ta mm ta. Hahaha!"

We all started laughing so hard.

"Dude," Jake said through laughs. "That's fuckin hilarious! It's so racist, but it's fucking hilarious."

Author's Note: Haha. I decided to end on a racist joke. I'm not racist by the way, it was just funny. Anyway, Flambo is in the story now at the request of you guys. That's who Levi is BTW. I decided that scince Jake says he's pretty plugged in on the show, he should be pretty plugged in on my fanfiction. Anyway, next chapter will be very soon. Spoiler Alert, it will be about what happens after this, and how it leads to the Marceline and Petrikov' side of this story from the last chapter. Leave suggestions and reviews. Bye Bye.


End file.
